goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson and Rachel Push Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar Into the Crocodile and Get Grounded
Lawson and Rachel Hart were feeling grumpy. Lawson: Man! I hate Kosta Kararzovalis! Rachel: Yeah, me too! And I hate Salli the Popstar! Lawson: So do I! They both whomp! Rachel: I agree! Lawson: Kosta is the worst leader of the Metal Punks ever! Rachel: And Salli is the worst second-in-command of the Metal Punks ever! What shall we do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know, Rachel! We will push them into the crocodile pit! I reckon they're in the zoo looking down to the crocodiles. Rachel: That's a good idea, Lawson! Let's go! Lawson and Rachel went off to the zoo, and then they entered the zoo. Then they saw Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar in front of the crocodile pit. Lawson: Time to push Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar into the crocodile pit! Rachel: Lunchtime, crocs! Lawson and Rachel pushed Kosta and Salli towards the crocodile pit. Kosta: Hey! Salli the Popstar: Hey! Kosta and Salli the Popstar fell screaming into the crocodile pit. Kosta and Salli the Popstar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Kosta and Salli the Popstar landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling Kosta and Salli the Popstar, and Kosta and Salli the Popstar started screaming as they were being eaten alive. Kosta and Salli the Popstar: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what they get for being worst leaders of the Metal Punks! No more Kosta Karatzovalis! Rachel: Hahahahahaha! No more Salli the Popstar! Just then, the zookeeper came, and he was very angry. Zookeeper: Lawson and Rachel, how dare you push Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar into the crocodile pit?! I just heard that the pair of you are going to do that! Now look down there! Look at their bodies! They're ruined, and they've been eaten alive by crocodiles! That's it, I'm taking you both home to your parents right now! The zookeeper sent Lawson and Rachel home in disgrace. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson was sitting on a couch, crying, and Rachel was next to the zookeeper, crying. Lawson's dad was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Zookeeper: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Lawson! Lawson and his girlfriend Rachel just pushed Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar into the crocodile pit. And now they're dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! Lawson's dad was furious. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you push Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar into the crocodile pit?! Now everyone reacted to their deaths after they were eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for a week with no computer! As for your punishment, you will watch Yo Gabba Gabba for a whole week! Go to your room right now, and think about what you've done! And start thinking about Yo Gabba Gabba! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson's dad: As for you, Rachel! Go home right now! Zookeeoper: You heard Mr Lawson! Come with me right now! Rachel did as she was told. Back in Rachel's house, Rachel was sitting on a couch, crying, and Rachel's dad was dismayed. Rachel's dad: Oh no! Not my daughter again! What did she do this time? Zookeeper: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Hart! Rachel and her boyfriend Lawson just pushed Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar into the crocodile pit. And now they're dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! Rachel's dad was furious. Rachel's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Rachel, how dare you push Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar into the crocodile pit?! Now everyone reacted to their deaths after they were eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for a week with no computer! As for your punishment, you will watch Yo Gabba Gabba for a whole week! Go to your room right now, and think about what you've done! And start thinking about Yo Gabba Gabba! Rachel went to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Julie as Rachel Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Salli as Salli the Popstar Dallas as Zookeeper and Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) TRIVIA Kosta Karatzovalis and Salli the Popstar's deaths are inspired by Scar's death from the Lion King when Scar was mauled to death by the hyenas when he tried to pin the blame of Mufasa's death on them and Zoran Lazarević's death in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves when the Shambhala Guardians tackle Zoran Lazarević down and beat him to death Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Rachel Hart deserves Category:Grounded Stuff